JJ, Go
by Hemione Jean Weasley
Summary: Just after Revelations in Season Two, JJ has been more than just mentally traumatized by the dogs, she is now convinced they are everywhere! She starts having some issues when she becomes afraid of the washroom, what if the dogs are in there? Dumb summary, good story? That's up to you so please give it a chance and read! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hotch was looking over more case files, Gideon and Reid were playing chess, as per usual and Emily was listening to music as she drifted off to sleep. Morgan however was watching JJ, who sat alone near the cockpit of the BAU's private jet. Everything seemed normal about the team, they were just coming back home like usual. But no one could really concentrate on what they were doing. Everyone was worried about JJ; Derek was simply the only one to make it obvious.

Hotch peeked his head over the top of the yellow file he was now reviewing and watched his blonde colleague. He was worried about her; she was never this quiet. Even Reid, who had just been kidnapped and tortured, was at least playing chess, even if he didn't look very into it and was losing horribly. Hotch knew he was going to have to give her a psyche eval., and that scared him because he always thought JJ was the most stable out of them all, clearly she wasn't. Though if he had been attacked by three dogs and forced to shoot them, not long after seeing a woman's body completely torn to shreds, he doubted he would be stable either.

Gideon was smart; he had asked Reid to switch seats with him, not because he liked that angel better for playing chess like he told the genius, but because it gave him the best view of JJ. He thought for sure Reid would have figured it out, but then again the boy didn't have the best street smarts and after all, he had just been tortured. Gideon didn't know JJ very well but he knew enough to know that those dogs had done more damage to her than anyone expected. He chuckled at Reid's futile attempt to hide what he was doing. Every time he made a move he would turn to the side to scratch his head, clearly trying to watch JJ while still being secretive about it.

Reid heard Jason's chuckle and realized his clever plan had been discovered, so he decided to give up and switch seats to see JJ better, his neck was starting to hurt anyways from constantly turning around. Although he was kind of angry at JJ for splitting up with him, even though it was his idea, and angry at her for being so traumatized by the dogs when he was_ kidnapped_ and _tortured_, he couldn't help but worry for her. And when he saw those beautiful blue eyes watering in fright it made his heart melt. He guessed he still did have a crush on her, even after the Redskins fiasco. He remembered seeing her just that morning in the hospital and how scared she looked. And the way her voice shook when she said "Spence." He felt terrible. She couldn't even bare to be in the same room as him after that, the guilt must have been too much. Suddenly he felt terrible because he knew he was the cause of that guilt. It wasn't her fault he got kidnapped, he's the one that suggested they split up and when she protested he was the one that ran away. He should've stayed with her; he could have protected her from the dogs. Over whelmed with guilt, he lowered his head away from the blonde and opened a book, though he continued to sneak a peek at her every once in a while, just to make sure she was okay.

Emily felt like a bad friend. She had only been trying to check up on JJ in the bathroom to make sure she was okay, but she thought she might've only made the situation worse. If she had just waited a little longer and knocked a little quieter, JJ wouldn't have been so alarmed. The look in her friend's eyes when she entered the bathroom was heartbreaking. And it worse because that wasn't the first she had seen it that day either. Emily was very concerned for JJ; she always seemed so calm and never scared. But now, now she was terrified. Emily had barely seen her move, let alone eat or sleep in the past 48 hours. In fact, she hadn't even seen her use the bathroom since she first walked in on her. She felt guilty; here she was almost falling asleep and there her friend was, too traumatized to even move. At least she had her music playing to keep her from completely passing out.

Morgan could not take his eyes off of her. He had never seen JJ this way and it was really scaring him. It was like she was in a coma; she wasn't looking at anyone or anything, she was just staring at the table, not blinking or moving in the slightest. He turned to his superior, pleading him to go talk to her. When Hotch mouthed the word "you," he decided there was nothing else to do but try. Slowly he got up and walked towards the young blonde, trying not to make any noise that could startle her, and received encouraging and hopeful looks from his team.

It felt like hours but finally he reached the other side of the plane and sat down across from JJ.

"JJ," he said, "are you okay?" No response. "JJ it's Morgan. Can you tell me how you feel?" Nothing. He looked at the rest of his team before trying again.

"JJ sweetheart, it's Derek, can you look at me? I promise nothing can hurt you now." She blinked. "JJ those dogs won't hurt you anymore, okay?" She flinched at the word dogs so slowly he reached his hand across the table and took hold of hers. Bad idea. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at him in terror. She tried to back away from him but her chair wouldn't let her. She drew in a deep breath and looked to be on the verge of tears.

"JJ, JJ it's Morgan and I promise you nothing is going to hurt you. I am here, we are all here to protect you." Derek said in a very strong voice that apparently soothed the blonde because her breathing slowed and her expression softened.

"Derek," she said weakly, looking at him as if she was meeting him for the first time.

"Right here JJ," he said soothingly. She took a deep breath and relaxed slightly, her grip on his hand loosening. "JJ it's okay now. Nothing is going to hurt you. We got the Unsub, he's dead JJ, remember? And you were there and you saw Reid and he's okay, remember?"

"Reid! Where is he? Why did we split up! Derek it's my fault, we shouldn't have split up! Is he okay!?" JJ said in a panic, her grip tightening again.

"JJ, JJ, calm down. It's okay. Reid is okay. You saw him in the graveyard and you hugged him. He is okay and he told you he doesn't blame you for what happened, okay?" Derek said firmly, but softly. JJ eased again, but her eyes welled slightly.

"Right, I'm sorry. I remember. Tobias was killed and Reid is okay, he was keeping him at the graveyard where he used to go to get high. But Reid is okay. We caught Tobias and he's dead and Reid isn't." JJ said, her old sense of control seemed to be returning.

"Exactly. JJ you don't have to be sorry for forgetting. You've been traumatized, you're allowed to forget. That's natural, our brain tries to burry bad memories away so we don't relieve them. But it's good that you remember. That means you won't have as much trouble remembering what happened and what didn't so you can get better soon and you won't be scared for as long." Dereky paused so she understood before he continued, "Reid is right on the other side of your chair, do you want to go see him?"

"No."

"You don't want to go see Reid, JJ?" She shook her head, "Why not? I'll come with you if you want."

"The dogs might be back there," she said quietly. In any other circumstance he probably would have laughed, dogs on a plane? But Derek could hear the fear in her voice; she really thought the dogs were going to get her.

"No JJ, the dogs are not back there. They are dead. They can't hurt you anymore. Remember you shot them?" Derek explained softly.

"There could be more," she said. Derek had to laugh, he felt bad and he was worried for her but seriously? Dogs. On a plane. That were trying to hurt her? He reached out and took his hand and grasped it tight.

"JJ, JJ look at me," Her blue eyes slowly turned away from the window and towards his, "We're in a plane JJ. Now come on, I know you're smart. And I know that you know there can't be dogs on a plane. Besides, we would hear them. And remember the Reid effect? He gets weird around dogs. There would be no way we could miss them." Derek smiled when a faint chuckle escaped her mouth. And then she smiled. The rest of the team could not hear what JJ was saying for she was being so quiet but they could her give a little laugh, a sign which they found quiet hopeful.

"Right. Thanks Morgan," she said and she sounded like her old self again. The fear was gone, she sounded happy and it was a genuine laugh. And her eyes were no longer glazed over. It looked like she had finally come out of her 'coma' but Derek knew she still had a long way to go.

But progress was progress, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek could see JJ looking out the window of the plane as he did the same thing and he noticed she was still smiling. He guessed he really had gotten through to her! He turned away from the window and focused all his attention on her, but she did not seem to notice. After a few minutes he saw her wince. He didn't question her about it however because he didn't want to push her too hard. He looked back out the window and it wasn't for a few minutes that he noticed she had started squirming. Immediately he knew what was wrong. However it was her business and he didn't want to embarrass her so he simply ignored it. But a few minutes later he heard her whimper and saw her wince again, all while squirming.

"JJ, go," he said firmly. She drew her gaze away from the window and looked at him questioningly.

"What?" she said, trying to sound innocent.

"Go JJ."

"Go where? What are you talking about Derek?" She said, slightly angry at him for trying to tell her what to do.

"You know what I mean JJ, just go."

"Derek I don't know what you're talking about! Go where?" she said as she squirmed a little more.

"To the bathroom JJ, go!" he said rather firmly. JJ gave him a shocked look.

"Excuse me?" How dare he tell her when to go to the bathroom!

"JJ, you can barely sit still. It's no secret, just go," he was trying to be firm but friendly, but it obviously wasn't working.

"I don't have to Derek and thank you, but I'm pretty sure I know when I need to go." She said, an icy tone in her voice.

"Well obviously you don't! You keep squirming and you haven't gone to the bathroom in almost a day!" Derek said, raising his voice. Why was she being so stubborn?

"That's none of your business Derek, now please I am no longer discussing this with you!" JJ said angrily as she turned back to the window. Derek didn't know why, but he was mad! Why wouldn't she just admit that she needed the bathroom? Was she embarrassed that he caught her squirming? Maybe, but wouldn't she be more embarrassed if she had an accident? He was so confused and angry so he decided not to push anymore and he looked out the window once again.

Things were silent for about ten minutes before Morgan heard another whimper come from JJ. He looked over and saw her squirming even more and this time it looked like her eyes were watering. Why was she being so stupid?

"Just go JJ," he said, clearly annoyed. He heard her whimper again and then saw her wipe away a tear from her cheek. She obviously needed the bathroom very badly but she refused to get up. Then he remembered what happened the last time she had gone to the bathroom; she had seen a dog in the mirror and gotten frightened by Emily. Derek understood why she didn't want to go to the bathroom; she was still convinced there were dogs out to get her. Immediately he regretted yelling at her.

"JJ," he said softly, "are you afraid to get up because of the dogs?"She turned to him very slowly, her blue eyes were now wet with tears, and shook her head yes. "JJ I promise you, there are no dogs on this plane. You are safe. Now please just go to the bathroom." She just shook her head and turned to the window, squirming more than ever.

Minutes later she let out a gasp that got Derek's attention. She reached for her stomach and bent over as far as she could. Derek knew she could not last much longer, he needed to get her to go to the bathroom.

"JJ go! There is nothing on this plane that will hurt you, I promise. Now go!" He said very firmly, voice raised.

"Derek I'm fine!" she said defiantly, despite her eyes watering.

"No you are not fine. Now GO!" he shouted.

"YES, I am. Now just leave me alone Derek, I'm fine." She said, even though inside she knew she wasn't.

"Those dogs cannot get you JJ! Who is going to hurt you on this plane!? Hotch? Gideon? Emily? Reid? Me? No one is going to hurt you!" He said, the anger was now back in his voice. She was going to piss her pants all because she's afraid of a dog, he thought.

"The dogs Derek! They're going to hurt me, that's who!" she shouted.

"JJ that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Now if you want to piss your pants go ahead, but I'm not sticking around to watch!" he yelled as he got up and walked away from her. He immediately felt bad for yelling at her because he knew she couldn't help it; she was terrified and if he were in her situation he wouldn't want to be yelled at. He also felt bad because she was probably embarrassed by him telling her she was going to wet herself. But he could hardly go apologize; he had to get someone else to help her.

The team heard the yelling and were all staring daggers at Morgan as he walked towards them. Emily was immensely furious at him, how could he do that to JJ!?

"Morgan, what is going on?" Hotch asked coldly. Derek sat down in his old chair and explained that JJ was too afraid to get up but she needed the restroom urgently. "Derek why would you yell at her for being afraid? She needs us."

"I know Hotch, I know," Derek said quietly, "I just got overwhelmed. I feel terrible, I really do."

"Well then you need to go over there and apologize. And make sure she knows you mean it." Hotch said. Derek nodded and headed towards JJ again. He found her hunched over and bouncing up and down, she was not going to make it much longer.

"JJ I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of what I said. Now please sweetie, just go to the bathroom. Nothing can hurt you okay?" Derek said softly.

"I'm fine Derek." She said, through clenched teeth. She was not fine.

"JJ," he said, but was cut off from a groan of pain by JJ, "JJ please, just go." He finished. JJ was crying and bouncing and squeezing her legs together as tight as she could but still she said, "I'm fine." Even though they both knew she wasn't. Derek didn't know what else to do, so he turned to the team and shook his head. Emily nodded at him and walked over to help her friend. Derek patted her on the back as he went to sit back down.

What Emily found was not pretty and she knew that when JJ came to her senses she would be mortified by it. She sat down in the chair opposite the blonde and spoke softly.

"JJ, JJ sweetie it's Emily. JJ please go to the bathroom honey, okay? Nothing can hurt you. None of us will ever let anything hurt you ever again okay? I can come with you if you want. I'll wait right outside the door okay? That way nothing can get to you, okay?" Emily said. JJ looked up at her friend and nodded slowly.

"Okay." She said softly. Emily immediately got up, relieved that JJ had finally agreed to go. She pulled the table away from JJ's chair to give her more room to get out. JJ made to stand up but immediately froze. She started crying and groaning in pain.

"JJ, what's wrong sweetie? Why aren't you getting up?" Emily asked concerned.

"I-I can't." JJ said, crying.

"Why not sweetie? I'll help you," Emily said.

"I can't get up," JJ wailed and Emily finally understood; JJ was afraid that if she stood up she would pee herself. She reached in and grabbed JJ's arms and slid her along the chair until finally she was able to help her stand. She supported JJ as they raced to the bathroom at the back of the plane.

"Okay, I'm going to wait right here, okay? Call me if you need anything," Emily said as she opened the door for JJ, who nodded.

JJ shut the door, not bothering to even lock it. She had a minute of relief where her urge to go subsided and she looked in the mirror. She was shocked by what she found. Her face was beat red and sweaty and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. But as she was looking she noticed something, something behind her. It was one of the dogs. They lied, they told her there were no dogs on the plane, but they lied! There was one right behind her! JJ screamed and flung open the door. She ran out and met the eyes of all her team members.

"JJ! What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"There's a dog!" JJ replied, she had slipped back into her 'coma' voice that was deep and monotone and he eyes looked glazed over again. She was having a flashback to when Emily walked in on her and she thought she was a dog.

"No JJ, there is no dog. I promise. You just thought there was but there isn't. Do you want me to come in there with you? I won't watch, I promise." Said Emily. Just as quickly as JJ had slipped into her coma, she slipped right back out as she nodded to Emily and went back in the bathroom, Emily following. She closed the door behind them and stood as far away from the toilet as possible. JJ's bladder seemed to be giving her a second to collect herself because JJ was standing in front of the mirror, taking deep breaths.

"JJ you're safe okay? Nothing is going to hurt you."

"Yeah I know, Em," JJ said in her normal voice, she was obviously in a state where her brain knew she was overreacting, which was a good thing Emily thought. "It's just so-" JJ froze in midsentence. Emily turned around to face her friend when she heard a splattering sound.

"Did you just pee your pants?" Emily asked softly. JJ nodded and began to cry. "No no, it's okay JJ. It's okay, it was an accident."

"I don't know what happened Em! One minute I was fine and then it all just came out of me!" JJ said through her tears. Emily walked over to the blonde and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I know, I know sweetie, it's okay. It was just an accident." Emily said as she pulled her friend into a hug. She patted her on the back as she felt JJ begin to cry harder. This must've been so embarrassing for her, Emily thought, "Is there anything I can do for you sweetie?"

"Um Emily," JJ said so quietly Emily had to strain to hear, "Can you bring me a change of clothes?" Emily saw JJ's cheeks get redder than they already were, if that was even possible.

"Of course. You get cleaned up okay and let me know when you're ready for them." Emily spoke ever so gently.

"Okay," JJ said. She lifted her head slightly, but could not meet Emily's eyes, "Thanks Em."

Emily smiled and said, "Of course JJ," before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door.

"How is she?" Reid asked.

"Well she just peed her pants," Emily said in her characteristic tone as she walked towards JJ's go bag, leaving the group stunned and speechless. "I've got to bring her a change of clothes," she explained.

"Is she, did she, um...will she be okay?" Derek asked. Emily dug around in JJ's suitcase and found a new pair of pants and underwear before responding.

"Well she will be. It'll take time. She's mortified. Don't make a big deal out of it." Emily said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Of course," said Hotch, "Thank you for helping her Emily."

"Of course, Sir," Emily said before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Emily?" JJ said, every so quietly.

"I'm right here," Emily replied. She heard JJ clear her throat on the other side of the door.

"I'm, I'm uh ready," she said. Emily opened the door just enough to hand JJ the clothes. She took them and whispered a small thanks. Emily went and sat down with the team and they waited for JJ to come out. When she did, her cheeks went red again and she did not look any of them in the eye. She cleared her throat but was unable to speak.

"JJ why don't you get some sleep?" Morgan asked gently.

Still not looking at them JJ said, "No, I'm, I'm okay."

"JJ I think Morgan is right, you haven't slept in two days, rest would be good for you," said Hotch, firm but very gentle. JJ knew better than to argue with her superior so she nodded and went to the couch. Morgan came over and headed her a blanket and pillow. She accepted them with a small smile and laid down. Suddenly sleep didn't seem that bad...


	3. Chapter 3

_***She was walking downtown on her way home. She stopped to look at a bakery window and noticed something in the reflection. It was that same puppy! It had been following her all the way home from work. It was so cute and so fluffy. She thought that she might even want to keep it, but then she remembered that pets weren't allowed at her apartment so she petted the dog and told it she had to go. She walked away but the dog followed. _

"_You're very cute, but I'm sorry I can't take you home with me," she said. She continued walking and so did the dog. He really was breaking her heart. She wanted to keep him! "Sweetie, I told you! You can't come home with me, my building doesn't allow pets." She laughed to herself, was she really talking to the dog as if it were a real person? She continued on her way home but the dog didn't leave her alone. "That's it," she said, suddenly annoyed that the adorable creature wouldn't leave her alone. It was making her very upset that she couldn't take him home with her, "I. Can't. Take. You. Home. With. Me. Understand? So just leave me alone!" She shouted. She felt bad because she knew the dog couldn't understand but it was really starting to bug her! She kept walking but the dog still did not stop following her. This time though when she turned around the dog transformed; it was no longer the cute little puppy she wanted to take home, it was one of the dogs from the barn. She began to run and the dog chased after her. People laughed at her as she tried to run. It was gaining on her, she pushed herself to run faster but it caused her to trip. The dog pounced on her and suddenly she was back in the barn, three dogs now closing in on her. She could hear Reid screaming as Tobias began to torture him. The dogs began to bite at her and claw her. She was screaming and thrashing, the dogs were going to kill her. Her gun. Where was her gun? She couldn't see, let alone shoot. Someone was calling her name, "JJ, help me! JJ please!" Reid, it was Reid and he was begging her o help him and she was completely defenceless. She couldn't do anything but he kept calling her name._

"_JJ! JJ! JJ! JJ!"_

JJ's eyes flew open as she felt strong hands pin her arms down above her head.

"JJ!" Morgan was screaming, "JJ it's Morgan! You're safe JJ! It's me Morgan JJ, not the dogs! You're safe!"JJ was shaking violently and though her eyes were open Morgan knew she couldn't see him; she was still trapped in her nightmare.

"JJ it's Emily! Wake up sweetie it's Emily. You're safe. It's only Morgan and I. Wake up sweetie." Emily called to her but she seemed distant, "It was only a dream JJ, you're safe now."

JJ went completely still as she stared up at the pair of FBI profilers. She was awake now, though still not aware of what was happening.

"JJ can you hear me?" asked Emily. JJ blinked. "JJ it was only a dream, okay? You're safe."

"It was just a dream? They're not here?" asked JJ, her voice sounding normal.

"No JJ they are not here, you just had a bad dream," explained Morgan softly, "Now let's get you cleaned up."

"Cleaned up? Why? What happened?" JJ asked, clearly confused. Morgan felt terrible, she had no idea what happened.

"You um, you wet the bed JJ," Morgan said quietly. He saw her face redden in embarrassment and tears well up in her eyes. "No JJ, no don't cry, it's okay. It was just a bad dream okay? It doesn't matter." He said. He leaned down and hugged her as Emily disappeared to the front of the plane. She returned with JJ's second change of pants that day. JJ saw them and began to cry more.

"Hey now baby girl, it's okay. We all have accidents okay? None of us are judging you," Morgan said sweetly as he continued to hug JJ. He felt her nod slightly, which he took as a good sign. "Come on now, let's get you cleaned up, okay?" He said, pulling the blonde to her feet. She looked down and saw the spot on the couch was even bigger than the one on her pants. She felt her face redden with shame once again. Noticing this Derek said, "No no JJ, it's okay. It's not that bad, alright? You go with Emily, I'll take care of this." Emily grabbed JJ's hand and led her to the bathroom for the third time that day. Once inside JJ began bawling into Emily's chest.

"JJ sweetie please don't let this bother you, okay? You are so much stronger than this, I know you are. You can't let this stop you, okay?" she said. JJ nodded but she still felt horrible. Emily helped her change into clean clothes and tried to comfort her some more. She sensed it was working a little bit because she got her to at least look up at her.

"Em," JJ said, "I can't believe this. I haven't had an accident since I was nine. At summer camp," but for some reason she smiled and let out a half hearted laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked. JJ smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know! It just makes me laugh I guess, calling it an 'accident,' it's so childish," she paused, "and I guess I'm laughing at little JJ running full speed to her cabin before pissing EVERYHERE!" she laughed again.

"It was that bad, eh?" Emily said smiling.

"Yeah. I thought I'd be cool, not going at the rest stop like the rest of the girls, to impress my very handsome counselor," she joked, "but by the time we got back, well, it was a little too late. And of course, someone saw me and just had to tattle to Robbie. 'JJ wet her pants! JJ wet her pants!'" JJ said in her best singsong voice, "And well Robbie didn't think I was so cool after that. And then that girl ran all around the campsite singing 'JJ wet her pants! JJ wet her pants!' until literally every single person at camp knew that I, Jennifer Jareau had wet her pants trying to impress Robbie," JJ said, faking exasperation. Emily laughed. "So that night," JJ continued, "I put my wet pants on her pillow," she finished with an evil grin.

"JJ!" Emily cried, "You didn't!?"

"Mhm, I did! I was a bad little bitch back then!" The two girls laughed.

"I guess you were! I still can't believe you did that! That's disgusting!" Emily said, still laughing.

"I know it is and I can't believe it either, but hey! I had to get my revenge somehow!" JJ laughed. She was feeling immensely better.

"JJ, I want you to get help," said Emily becoming very serious, "For your nightmares and flashbacks."

"I know Em, I will. As soon as we land I'll call someone okay?" JJ said.

"It's a deal."

"Now since we can't do anything about it right now, I know something that might make me feel better in the meantime." JJ said.

"Oh? What's that?" asked Emily. JJ grabbed her hand and opened the bathroom door.

"You'll see," she said as she led Emily out of the bathroom and back to the team. For the rest of the way home they shared embarrassing stories to help make JJ feel better. It turns out Morgan had peed himself just last year after he had a few too many drinks one Saturday night. Gideon had wet himself in the third grade out of fear after he threatened a sixth grader to a fist fight. Hotch had done more than just wet his pants when he was in Kindergarten, which the rest of the team found shocking and disgusting but also rather funny. Reid had wet the bet until he was 15, which JJ didn't find surprising at all; he had all the makings of a bed wetter. And Emily had peed herself at 16 during an exam and then told everyone she was pregnant and it was her water breaking, despite the fact that she didn't look at all pregnant. The team got a huge kick out of that one.

Suddenly JJ didn't feel so bad. She wasn't scared anymore, she had her team there to protect her and she was going to get help with her trauma. And best of all, she didn't feel so embarrassed by her accidents anymore! Her whole team was very supportive. She knew they would always be there for her and they would help her through the current situation too. And she decided that if she had to pee her pants in front of five people, she was glad it had been those five.

The end.


End file.
